Crisálida
by public static void
Summary: En su momento, Kakashi los conoce a los tres antes de ser el Equipo Siete. Para entonces, ya le han dado forma a esa crisálida que jamás alcanza a convertirse en mariposa.


Este fic participa en el reto Poesía del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin. Usé el poema _Las masacres_ de Pablo Neruda.

Estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi; tanto ellos como el universo de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **I. Pero entonces, la sangre fue escondida detrás de las raíces.**

Pasa mucho antes de que ellos nazcan. Serán, acaso, pensamientos felices en la mente de sus padres, deseosos de tener entre sus brazos un legado a quien llamar hijo. Se pregunta —con cierto recelo, porque él ya ha dejado atrás esas inútiles cuestiones— si alguna vez su padre piensa así de él.

A veces parece que sí. Hay días en que ambos entrenan. Juntos, incluso. Papá le lanza kunai a los pies mientras un puñado de shuriken se aproximan a su rostro. Los esquiva con tanta destreza con la que Papá esquiva el afecto que se pudieron tener ambos.

Ya no importa eso. Hace mucho que Papá ha muerto. Por su propia mano. Avergonzado.

Kakashi se queda solo, aunque tal vez siempre lo estuvo. Lo que más duele, sorprendentemente, no es la muerte misma. Le agobia regresar a una casa vacía, sin amor materno o paterno. Odia las miradas de los aldeanos, simples en sus pensamientos y hostiles en sus palabras. Detesta la duda entre aquellos médicos que no lo dejan marcharse del hospital psiquiátrico para ninjas con problemas. Él no es ninja todavía, pero todo está bien porque significa que lo dejarán continuar. Él no es un traidor... Tiene que probarlo.

Se convierte en el mejor pequeño soldado (no sabe que algún día vendrá otro, uno que le dará a la palabra traición un nuevo significado) y en algún momento todo funciona. Kakashi come tres veces al día, habla con ninjas de su edad, es feliz sin notarlo.

Las cosas cambian. Siempre lo hacen. El sol recorre el cielo, las estrellas cambian de posición, las estaciones son un ciclo. La felicidad no dura. Todo es momentaneo. Abre los ojos al despertar, y no se da cuenta en qué momento los cierra de nuevo.

Las raíces absorben la sangre que ha visto y derramado.

Hasta que llegan ellos.

 **II. Y la muerte del pueblo fue como siempre ha sido: como si no muriera nada.**

Al primero lo conoce en una situación un tanto horrenda. Por las calles hay cuerpos de civiles y ninjas por igual, como si no importara en realidad si alguien camina o brinca por los tejados. Tal vez no hay diferencia. Al final, el carnicero está muerto en el suelo húmedo de Konoha —húmedo con sangre, con lágrimas, con sudor— y el Rayo Amarillo, su querido amigo, casi un hermano, no está más vivo que él.

— Es difícil, Kakashi —le dice Sarutobi. El viejo Hokage, ahora lo será otra vez. Está claro: no hay otra opción porque los pilares de la aldea no están ahí para sostenerla, y Kakashi aún es obra en construcción: él es la crisálida atrapada en las paredes de su propio capullo.

Le quiere decir que no es difícil. Alza la mirada y, desafiante, abre la boca para decir que los shinobi que murieron lo hicieron para que Konoha crezca y sus ramas se alcen hasta alturas desmesuradas.

— Es demasiado —dice en cambio. Tiene catorce años y es un asesino. Vió a su padre morir. Esto es peor y el alma se sale de su cuerpo, su corazón parece desgarrarse y sus sentidos captan todo y nada a la vez. Siente que se desmaya, pero se obliga a permanecer firme.

— No mereces pasar por esto —le dice Hiruzen con una mano sobre su hombro—, pero elegiste ser un shinobi de la Aldea de la Hoja. Esto es lo que somos.

Kakashi asiente. No hay nada más que hacer que aceptar otras dos muertes. Hay, sin embargo, una vida que proteger.

Está dormido cuando lo conoce. Es pequeño y de cabello rubio aún ensangrentado por el nacimiento y la batalla en la que vino al mundo. En su estómago se dibuja un sello y Kakashi tiene que obligarse a sí mismo a verlo como a un huérfano para no desfallecer. Ese pequeño no merece que Kakashi le vea como la suma de dos personas, sino como su propio ser.

— ¿Quién se hará cargo?

La risa de Sarutobi le causa vértigo.

— Konoha.

Quiere decirle que no lo permitirá. Se hará cargo de Naruto. Lo cuidará y el niño crecerá fuerte y seguro. Se detiene antes de decir algo. Su mano acaricia la frente del bebé. No puede. Jamás será un padre. Jamás decepcionará a alguien de esa manera.

 **III. Como si fueran piedras las que caen sobre la tierra.**

Cuando la conoce, ella no se da cuenta. Es un día cualquiera. El sol brilla cálido sobre la piel, pero a Kakashi sólo le llega ese calor en un cuarto de la cara y en los dedos descubiertos. Se pregunta si es alegoría de su alma: viendo amor en otros, extendiendo sus manos hasta casi alcanzarlos para que ellos desaparezcan.

Ella es muy diferente a él (y muy diferente al pequeño Uzumaki también), con colores rodeándola como si fuese la visión de la inocencia. Ya desde entonces Kakashi sospecha que ella será ninja, porque la determinación que hay en sus ojos —verdes como el inmesurable bosque alredor de la aldea— refleja un futuro de cansancio, de dolor y de amargura. También refleja decisión e independencia.

¿Cómo es que puede haber todo eso en la mirada de una niña de ocho años?

Pero Kakashi lo mira de todas maneras, porque está ahí a la vista de todos. Y aún así, todos se voltean y la ignoran. A ella le duele y a Kakashi también. Recuerda cómo Papá desviaba la mirada cuando él le decía que lo quería. Como Kakashi, ella anhela ser reconocida: quiere ser algo más que piedras cayendo sobre la tierra o agua cayendo sobre agua.

Kakashi tiene la plena confianza de que lo logrará, pero mientras tanto cada uno seguirá por sus caminos.

Tras la máscara, no tiene por qué pensar en lo que su propia mirada refleja.

(Y no quiere imaginarlo. Lo ve en el espejo: en un ojo hay angustia y en el otro la sangre de los que se atrevieron a llamarlo amigo).

 **IV. Fueron en las tinieblas sepultados, o en la noche quemados en silencio.**

El último llega unos días después. Le recuerda a la noche en que conoce al primero, sólo que en ésta no hay héroes que se sacrifican por la aldea. En la noche de tinieblas sólo está la respiración pesada de los ANBU —incluso para ellos esto es demasiado; se miran unos a otros y se preguntan qué mal en el mundo puede ser tan grande para causar en una persona la necesidad de ésto.

¡Ah! También está ese sonido de succión cuando las botas se levantan del suelo lodoso con sangre. Toda esa sangre que, al amanecer, será sólo la pesadilla del niño que ha visto sin poder hacer nada cómo su hermano le da otro significado al asesinato.

Entre tanta oscuridad, al principio no ven que el niño sigue ahí. Los médicos ninja que han venido a llevárselo siguen de pie entre los cadáveres.

Kakashi no comprende por qué alguien haría esto, y al llevarse en sus hombros a la madre de ese niño, tampoco quiere preguntarselo. Tantas veces atrás ha disociado de lo que vive, y esta noche todo está más vívido que nunca. La luz de la luna baña las calles dando la sensación de que un maremoto sangriento ha pasado.

No está lejos de la realidad.

— La noche que atacó el Nueve Colas... —comienza a decir uno de sus compañeros. Kakashi no alcanza a distinguir quién es: está concentrado en el cuerpo cálido de un muerto que lo abraza artificialmente.

— Esto es peor. Esto lo hizo uno de nosotros... —todos saben que Itachi Uchiha fue uno de ellos. No sólo un ninja de Konoha: un ANBU. Los más leales. Los que dan su vida por Konoha desde las sombras, sin esperar nada a cambio más que el bienestar de su aldea.

Es terrible conocer al niño de esa manera, sobre todo al saber que no estará ahí cuando despierte. ¿De qué serviría? Kakashi apenas puede lavar la sangre de sus propias raíces.

(Sin embargo, el árbol crece).

 **V. Nadie escondió este crimen. Este crimen fue en medio de la Patria.**

 _— ¡Sensei! Llegas tarde otra vez —le reclaman dos voces distintas y tres miradas que no intimidan. Sólo Naruto continua hablando—: A este paso no quedará ninguna misión real y tendremos que perseguir al gato de nuevo._

 _Sakura chilla. Es una mezcla de tedio vociferado y verdadera preocupación._

 _— Me rompió el vestido ayer. ¡Deberían subir de rango esa misión! Nos pone en riesgo._

 _Sasuke no dice nada, pero asiente. Es suficiente para que sus compañeros le sonrían. Sakura intenta tomarle la mano y él la arrebata. Naruto le golpea el hombro mientras los tres siguen caminando hasta la torre del Hokage._

 _Kakashi los mira, fingiendo leer._

 _Por primera vez, no hay sangre alrededor._

Entonces despierta y recuerda que Sakura está sola, matandose bajo la tutela de una maestra alcóholica; recuerda que Naruto viaja con un maestro pervertido; recuerda que Sasuke los ha abandonado a favor de un traidor (que ni siquiera es el traidor que importa).

Kakashi despierta y suspira. Se pasa las manos por el rostro y piensa atrás hasta aquellos años cuando cree que no existirá en su vida terror más grande que el de aquellas dos noches de horrenda masacre.

Mas aquí está, realizando misiones que lo lleven lejos de la única estudiante que le queda porque es demasiado débil, demasiado cobarde, para enfrentarla y decirle que ha fallado.

Ella lo ha de saber de todas formas, pero eso no convierte a Kakashi en un valiente mártir: lo convierte en el hombre que deja ir a las tres personas que más han dado forma a su vida.

Al final, no es culpa del Nueve Colas ni de Itachi Uchiha. Al final, la crisálida no se rompe.

Él sigue temiendo, sigue escondiendo aquello que le importa más que otra cosa: todo es culpa de Kakashi. Es su crimen y su masacre.


End file.
